Je trouverai ta lumière
by Maple Princess
Summary: Terra et Aqua, deux adolescents ayant formé un lien indestructible. Voici l'histoire de ceux qu'ils ont été, ceux qu'ils sont, et ceux qu'ils auraient pu être. TerrAqua, défi 100 thèmes.
1. I - Introduction

**Bienvenue, chers lecteurs, dans mon tout premier défi de cent thèmes pour un couple ! J'ai décidé d'utiliser la liste d'AngieChild, et en ce qui concerne le couple, mon choix s'est porté sur du Terra/Aqua.  
>Certains chapitres seront indépendants, d'autres liés. Certains prendront place dans l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, d'autres dans un univers alternatif.<br>Ah, et je n'écrirai pas les chapitres dans l'ordre donné. La longueur variera d'un chapitre à l'autre.**  
><strong>Je réaliserai une couverture dès que j'en aurai le temps.<strong>  
><strong>Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Introduction<strong>

Ce devait être un jour normal, passé à s'entraîner avec sa Keyblade en bois, comme d'habitude. Ses journées n'étaient jamais vraiment différentes les unes des autres, suivant le même rythme, inlassablement. Non pas que cela l'ennuie, où qu'il rêve d'une autre vie, mais Terra devait reconnaître que son quotidien était plutôt répétitif.

Aussi, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que tout cela fusse chamboulé aussi soudainement, et encore moins à ce que la perturbation prenne les traits d'une fillette aux longs cheveux bleus tressés.

"Terra, dit Maître Eraqus, je te présente Aqua. Tout comme toi, elle peut manipuler la Keyblade, et elle vivra désormais avec nous. Vous vous entraînerez ensemble."

La dénommée Aqua avait sondé le garçon de son regard océan, avant de lui adresser un franc sourire, que le garçon lui avait rendu après une petite hésitation.  
>Eraqus lui fit visiter le domaine, avant de la laisser aux soins de son jeune apprenti, tandis qu'il devait s'entretenir avec un certain Yen Sid.<br>Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux enfants, tandis qu'ils s'assirent dehors, sur l'herbe.

"Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ?"

La question prit Terra au dépourvu, mais le petit brun s'empressa de répondre :

"Deux ans.  
>- Ouah ! Tu dois être drôlement doué, alors.<br>- Non, pas tant que ça... il me reste beaucoup à apprendre, si je veux devenir Maître un jour."

Aqua hocha la tête.

"Et toi ? D'où viens-tu ?  
>- D'un monde qui s'appelle la Cité du Crépuscule.<br>- Oh..."

Les yeux de Terra s'illuminèrent. Il adorait en apprendre plus sur les nombreux mondes qui les entouraient, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait que la Contrée du Départ, ainsi que son monde d'origine.

"Et à quoi ça ressemble ?"

Sa nouvelle camarade poussa un soupir de joie, et décida de décrire sa cité natale du mieux qu'elle le pourrait.

"C'est un endroit magnifique, avec des collines vertes, des bâtiments de brique rouge, et un ciel toujours orangé absolument grandiose. L'air est frais, et les gens adorables. Et puis, il y a la mer."

Elle ferma les yeux.

"J'adore la mer. Le sable y est très doux, et il y a même des coquillages ! Avec mon grand frère, on en ramassait toujours, et on faisait des colliers. Tiens, regarde."

La petite fille tira un pendentif de sous son haut ; il était constitué d'une étoile formée de cinq coquillages pendue à un lien de cuir. Elle le serra dans sa main.

"Et toi ? Comment c'est, là d'où tu viens ?  
>- Complètement différent ! Mon monde s'appelle la Terre des Dragons, et je vivais dans un petit village perdu dans la montagne."<p>

Aqua réprima un petit cri.

"Mais alors, tu avais de la neige ?! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir !  
>- Oui, il neigeait souvent.<br>- Et c'est vraiment froid ? Et comme un manteau blanc ?"

En réalité, Terra n'aimait pas tant que ça la neige, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas très résistant au froid. Et puis, après sept ans passés à faire de la luge ou s'envoyer des boules glacées, cela avait perdu de sa magie. Mais devant le regard émerveillé d'Aqua, il décida de ne pas la décevoir.

"Tout à fait. C'est très joli, surtout le matin, quand personne n'a encore marché dedans et qu'elle tapisse tout le sol. Mais je préférais aller à la ville voisine, parce qu'il y avait un marché super coloré et avec plein de marchands."

Rien que d'y penser, les effluves, les textures lui revenaient, et l'enfant en avait l'eau à la bouche.

"Tu m'emmèneras un jour ! Et moi, je te montrerai ma ville. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais la spécialité, des glaces à l'eau de mer !  
>- Beurk ! Ca doit être trop salé !"<p>

La fille aux cheveux bleus se leva d'un air indigné.

"Faut goûter avant de dire qu'on n'aime pas !"

Terra éclata de rire, et sa camarade l'imita.

Non loin de là, Eraqus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi que son protégé ait enfin une personne de son âge avec qui s'entraîner et surtout nouer des liens.  
>Terra avait un grand potentiel, mais du haut de ses neuf ans, être un porteur de la Keyblade devait lui peser plus qu'il ne l'admettait, et avoir une amie lui ferait le plus grand bien.<p> 


	2. XLVI - Family

**Chapitre un peu particulier, car bien que centré sur du TerrAqua, il n'est pas relaté de leur point de vue et peut sembler ne parler que de Ven dans un premier temps. Malgré ce format un peu particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><strong>XLVI. Family<strong>

La plupart du temps, Ventus se sentait bien. Bien avec ses nouveaux amis, bien avec Maître Eraqus, bien à la Contrée du Départ. Peu à peu, il trouvait sa place, et ses liens avec Aqua et Terra se renforçaient chaque jour. Les souvenirs qu'il se forgeait remplaçaient sa mémoire vide, et plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait redevenir complet.

Mais parfois, une sensation terrible s'emparait de lui, lui nouant les entrailles, lui glaçant le sang, lui donnant envie de hurler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser, et il se sentait disparaître dans le néant. Il s'effondrait au sol, pâle comme la mort, vagissant et incapable de se ressaisir.

Aussitôt, Terra et Aqua accouraient, amenés par un instinct protecteur, abandonnant toutes leurs activités en cours, aussi importantes qu'elles soient. Et la suite était toujours la même. Terra le prenait délicatement dans ses bras, tandis qu'Aqua caressait tendrement son front ruisselant de sueur. Sans dire un mot, le duo amenait son protégé dans sa chambre.

Doucement, après qu'Aqua ait tiré la couette, Terra déposait Ventus sur son lit, toujours gémissant et pleurant, avant de se glisser sous les draps avec lui. La seule fille du trio s'empressait d'aller chercher une bassine, une serviette et de l'eau. Tandis que son ami brun murmurait des paroles rassurantes au blond qui délirait, la jeune femme tamponnait le visage de Ven du linge humide.

Puis, après que l'adolescent se fut un peu calmé, Aqua rejoignait ses amis sous la couette, plaçant Ventus entre elle-même et Terra, qui somnolait déjà à moitié. Les deux aînés serraient leur cadet contre eux, leurs bras entremêlés en un cocon protecteur autour du corps frêle. Puis l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus commençait à parler, doucement, de tout et de rien, afin d'occuper l'esprit de Ven.

Ce dernier ne leur parlait jamais de ce à quoi il pensait en de tels moments d'intense souffrance, mais Aqua se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait sans doute pas de pensées heureuses.

Terra était toujours le premier à s'endormir, ce qui arrachait un sourire à son amie. Mais le jeune homme ne desserrait jamais sa prise sur le petit blond, qui était curieusement toujours le dernier à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. La maternelle Aqua suivait vite le brun du trio, et pendant quelques minutes, Ventus, enfin calmé et serein, savourait le plaisir d'être entre ses deux amis, et de se sentir aussi protégé et aimé. Il avait beau ne pas connaître ses compagnons d'arme depuis longtemps, quelque chose en lui savait qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, comme les parents qui avaient disparu de sa mémoire.


	3. XXIII - Cat

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Encore une fois, ce n'est pas vraiment du TerrAqua pur, mais le prochain chapitre sera à 100% centré sur eux, promis :)**  
><strong>Bonne lecture !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXIII. Cat<strong>

"Ven. C'est quoi, ça ?"

Le petit garçon rougit vaguement.

"Je ne sais pas.  
>- Tu ne sais pas comment le canapé s'est retrouvé éventré de la sorte ?! s'énerva Terra en désignant le meuble lacéré et entouré de rembourrage.<br>- Non, je ne sais pas." répéta l'enfant, sans toutefois réussir à soutenir le regard de son père.

Ce dernier s'accroupit au niveau de son fils et lui lança une œillade sévère.

"Ventus, tu sais bien que s'il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est le mensonge. Tout le monde fait des bêtises, mais il faut savoir en assumer les conséquences."

Le petit blond se dandina sur place, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Mais si je te dis tu vas pas être content...  
>- Peut-être, mais tu auras été honnête.<br>- Ben, euh... en fait..."

Un miaulement aigu interrompit Ven, qui s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Terra se leva brusquement, avant de pousser un gros soupir et de se pincer l'arête du nez.

"Oh, Ven..."

L'intéressé leva un visage ruisselant de larmes vers l'adulte en face de lui.

"Bon... montre moi cet animal."

Hoquetant, le petit garçon se résigna et emmena son père dans sa chambre. Comme prévu, un chat était paresseusement allongé sur le lit ; il se leva subitement dès que Terra et Ven fermèrent la porte, les fixant intensément de ses yeux dorés. Son pelage d'un noir d'encre semblait sale, et l'animal était maigre.

"Je te présente Vani, murmura Ven en s'asseyant à côté du chat, qui l'accueillit en se collant contre lui et en réclamant des caresses. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il y a quelques jours en rentrant de l'école. Et il était triste et affamé, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça..."

Ventus se tourna vers Terra, l'air clairement malheureux.

"S-s'il te plaît, papa, ne me force pas à l'abandonner. Il-il a besoin d'une famille et-et de manger et-  
>- Ventus, je n'ai pas parlé d'abandonner cette pauvre créature dans la rue, le rassura l'homme brun en se laissant tomber à côté de son fils. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas ramener des animaux à la maison comme ça, sans nous demander."<p>

Serrant Vani contre lui, Ven hocha la tête, les yeux encore humides. Soudain, une voix féminine perça le silence :

"Chéri ! Ven ! Je suis ren- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!"

Ventus grimaça.

* * *

><p>"Aqua, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! On ne peut pas garder ce chat.<p>

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la femme aux cheveux bleus en mettant la table. Ven a toujours aimé les animaux. Et puis, ça le responsabiliserait un peu, il va bientôt avoir sept ans.  
>- Mais chérie, justement, s'occuper d'un chat c'est beaucoup de travail, et ce n'est pas aussi affectueux qu'un chien... protesta Terra tout en épluchant des pommes de terre.<br>- Pft, tu dis juste ça parce que tu n'aimes pas les chats."

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son épouse lui plaquait un baiser sur la joue.

"Rien à voir.  
>- Terra, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Ven, il saura s'en occuper comme il faut, et nous l'aiderons si besoin.<br>- Je sais pas...  
>- Ecoute, on ne peut de toute façon pas le renvoyer à la rue. Ce que je te propose, c'est de le garder pendant une semaine et de voir comment le petit s'en sort, ok ?"<p>

Terra soupira, avant de se gratter l'arrière du cou. Aqua sourit sous cape ; elle savait que son mari faisait mine d'étudier la proposition, mais était en réalité déjà d'accord. Finalement, il lâcha :

"Tu sais t'y prendre avec moi, hein.  
>- Encore heureux, après toutes ces années ! Alors, j'en déduis que c'est d'accord ?<br>- Ouais..."

Un petit cri de joie leur parvint. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard complice, puis Aqua alla ouvrir brusquement la porte, révélant un Ventus surexcité, serrant Vani dans ses bras. Le petit garçon rougit lorsque sa mère baissa les yeux sur lui.

"Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes, toi ?"

* * *

><p>"Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.<p>

- C'est vrai, chérie."

Assis dans leur nouveau canapé, Aqua et Terra regardaient avec tendresse leur fils allongé sur le tapis, qui lisait une bande dessinée en caressant distraitement son chat. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident du canapé, et l'animal avait changé à vue d'œil. Depuis le bain que Ventus lui avait donné - il avait été le seul que Vani avait laissé faire -, son poil resplendissait ; et à présent qu'il était correctement nourri, il semblait en bien meilleure santé.

"Mais tu n'as toujours pas l'air d'apprécier Vani.  
>- C'est lui qui ne m'aime pas !"<p>

Aqua éclata de rire. Il était vrai que d'eux trois, Vani avait une nette préférence pour Ven. Il réclamait parfois des caresses à la femme de la maisonnée, mais semblait éviter Terra, quand il ne lui donnait pas des coups de patte.

"Bah, ça viendra. Et puis, c'est le chat de Ven, et il l'aime bien, c'est ça qui compte, non ?"

Le brun acquiesça. Après tout, qu'étaient quelques griffures contre le plaisir de voir son fils s'endormir en serrant son animal chéri contre lui, l'air si heureux et paisible ?


End file.
